There are many situations where an auto accident or auto crime has occurred but no reliable evidence is available to prove what happened. Sometimes there are conditions or events that do not constitute a crime or accident, but are still sufficiently important to be recorded. It is a burdensome, difficult, and even dangerous task for a driver to try to monitor unfavorable external events, objects, or conditions that may be encountered during the driving of the vehicle. Drivers should always concentrate on the safe driving of their own vehicle. A driver's main priority should always be DRIVING THE VEHICLE CORRECTLY AND SAFELY, and their efforts should be entirely directed to that objective if possible.
Sometimes a person has been killed by a hit-and-run driver who has escaped without being identified. Sometimes there is a “road rage” event where one driver causes another to crash, or to be injured, or to incur damage to their vehicle, yet there is no means available to identify the enraged person who was at fault. Auto accidents frequently result in lawsuits being filed. Reliable witnesses are scarce. Even when a witness was admittedly present at the scene of the accident, there are still questions as to what the witness saw or perceived, whether the perceptions of the witness at that time were accurate, and whether at the later time of a deposition or court trial the witness still has a clear recollection of what was thought to have happened.
Apparatus currently available is normally mounted inside a vehicle pointing forward. Some are adjustable by control of the driver, others are activated by G-forces. Current VSAM (Video Surveillance and Monitoring) systems available for automotive use do not capture all surrounding activities of other vehicles, objects, or conditions. Drivers must rely on human eye witnesses, forensic teams, police reports, and photographs made by insurance companies to determine fault, criminal liability, or financial liability. With faster and larger vehicles, bad road conditions, or pedestrians who may be breaking the law, today's drivers are at greater legal and financial risk each time they drive, and are at the mercy of the expertise drawn from fields of law enforcement, insurance, and law.
Attorney advertisements in telephone directories and the like are voluminous and provide ample indication that auto accidents and the litigation incident thereto are big business. In other words, great amounts of time and money are spent in the preliminary investigations, litigation and court proceedings—often with incorrect, incomplete and unsatisfactory results. Because of the scarcity of reliable evidence, that entire legal process has become notoriously expensive and inefficient.